The proliferation of wireless devices has created an issue when the bootload image of those wireless devices needs to be updated. For example, consider a deployment where there are one hundred wireless devices. A new bootload image may be up to several megabytes in size.
Traditionally, the new bootload image is disseminated to these wireless devices by a central node, referred to as a server. The server will transmit hundreds or thousands of packets to a particular wireless device until the entirety of the new bootload image has been delivered. The server will then repeat this process with every other wireless device until all network devices have received the new bootload image.
In the case of large networks, with tens or hundreds of devices, the time and bandwidth required to download the bootload image to every device can be tremendous and prohibitive. For example, it may take hours to download the new bootload image to all of the wireless devices. This process also consumes bandwidth, which could be used for other purposes.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if there were a system and method for disseminating a new bootload image to a plurality of network devices in a faster, more efficient way.